


Bunny's Pet

by nightshadehorse93



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Arachnophobia, Don't know what possessed me to write about my biggest fear, Gen, Jack is afraid of giant spiders, and to that extent so am I, silly little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: Jack decides to visit Bunny in his Warren one day and comes across one of his biggest fears.





	Bunny's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I get so many ideas for stories concerning ROTG, but sadly for the ones that are unfinished I can't seem to get any inspiration for them. So here is a tiny little one-shot story that's been bouncing around in my brain for the past 24 hours.
> 
> Why am I writing about one of my biggest fears? -shrugs-

The day was starting out on such a lovely note, cool without being freezing cold, it was autumn and Jack was starting to help prepare the world for winter in some regions. He was nearly done with Europe for the day, his work was light and quick for now, but he would definitely have his hands full once winter rolled in. Figuring his work was done decided to pay a visit to his favorite fellow Guardian. Letting the wind pick him up, he flew towards Australia, upon landing on the warm soil he reached into his hoodie pocket pulled out a small trinket, it was a tiny wooden boomerang about the size of a small hand sanitizer bottle, Bunny had given it to him, so if he wanted to visit or needed a place to crash he could.

Placing the tiny boomerang against his staff in one hand he tapped the ground twice with the end of his staff, a hole opened up in the ground a couple seconds later and the young winter spirit hopped down the hole and flew down the tunnel provided towards the Warren. Moments later he found himself standing in the large expanse of his friend home, leaning his staff across one shoulder he meandered around at a leisurely pace, looking for his furry friend. He was so preoccupied with the sight of living, green flora and colorful flowers he wasn't looking at the path in front of him, until a large dark shadow moved in his peripheral vision, still smiling he turned his head to face whoever was in front of him, expecting the shadow to belong to Bunny.

That smile fell faster than a penny being dropped to the ground as the immortal teen caught sight of what had caught his attention. There less than ten feet from him standing the middle of the stone path that led through the flower gardens was giant, eight-legged, dark brown spider. Jack felt his adrenaline skyrocket as he watched the giant spider take slow steps across the path, not caring a wit about the fear it was causing the winter spirit.

Looking at the thing, Jack realized just how big it was, from one front leg to it's farthest back leg it looked to be about as long as a DVD case, Jack gulped nervously as he dared to take a step forward, the reaction of the spider was immediate, it flattened itself closer to ground, stretching out it's long legs, pausing it's movements. Jack's already wide eyes widened further still as the big spider, got bigger with it's spread out stance, now the overall circumference of the spider matched the widest circumference of a freaking basketball!

Jack licked his lips nervously as he slowly moved his staff off his shoulder and got it into a striking hold, raising it slowly he stepped a little closer to the still spider and got ready to smash it with the end of his staff. But just as he was about to bring it down to crush the eight-legged creature it suddenly moved...Fast! It first darted towards Jack's feet before turning and running away from him.

"Aaaah!" Jack exclaimed as he scrambled backwards away from the sudden charge that the spider had made at him, nearly causing him to fall over. He immediately took to the air and watched in both fear and awe at just how fast the giant spider was. He half expected it to move the speed of a tarantula at best, but no, this thing was moving faster than that. Closer to the speed of one of those remote controlled toy cars or trucks. Jack watched as the giant of a spider covered ground like it was racing, flying after it Jack aimed his staff at it and tried to freeze it solid as it ran, it always manged to just barely dodge the icy blasts the sprite shot at it.

 

Bunny had been quietly painting a few of his constant egg companions while waiting for Jack to come strolling by to pester him, he knew the moment Jack had arrived, whenever someone was in the Warren he felt it, and so he waited, he knew Jack would find him eventually. But as the minutes passed he wondered if maybe Jack was having trouble finding him, or on second thought, he might be trying to prank him or worse still freeze something that shouldn't be messed with.

With that last horrifying thought Bunny dropped what he was doing as bolted towards the mainstay of his home. As he crested a hill he looked down the slope to find something that both amused him and bothered him. Jack was flying through the air shooting his ice and frost all over the place, patches of it littered the ground in various places and reason behind all of those ice patches was fairly obvious, a spider was being harried and chased, trying to save itself from the onslaught of frigid cold frost that threatened to freeze it solid.

"Get back here and let me freeze you, you monster!" Jack yelled angrily at the poor terrified spider as it continue to dodge and run away.

"Jack! Stop tryin' to kill my spider!" Bunny yelled at the teen, Jack paused mid flight and looked up at Bunny

"It'll bite you! It needs to die!" Jack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No she won't and no she doesn't." Bunny said calmly as he strolled down the hill and once on flat ground crouched down near the spider placing one paw near the ground, palm down and allowing it to crawl over his hand.

Jack landed on the ground and watched in disturbed fascination as the eight-legged horror walked over his friend's furry arm. Bunny slowly stood up and walked closer to Jack.

"This is Octavia, she is a Huntsman Spider, one of the biggest spiders in the world." Bunny explained, as his spider crawled around and went under his forearm, making him bend his elbow and pull his forearm closer to himself to watch his little spider make herself at home on his furry arm.

Bunny tried to let Jack get a closer look at her, but when Octavia shifted around on his arm, Jack squeaked and shot up into the air, Bunny surprised by the sudden change in Jack's normally confident attitude, couldn't help but laugh at his display of uneasiness.

"Scared of my little pet spider Jackie?" Bunny smirked

"Little?! There is nothing 'little' about your pet, Bunny!" Jack called from the air, as he watched the giant spider walk from Bunny's arm up onto his head, and the Pooka just seemed okay with this, it was unnerving as all get-out to Jack.

"She's harmless so long as yer not constantly tryin' to kill her, yer lucky she ain't got eggs or babies with her right now, or she woulda fought back." Bunny said all serious like.

"Harmless?! She charged at me!" Jack exclaimed from the air

"Yeah, an' I bet ya went all goofy-legged tryin' to run away from her, only to find out she was already runnin' the other way?" Bunny said chuckling as his spider continued to crawl over him, now walking down the left side of his head towards his shoulder.

Jack looked affronted but didn't say anything

"Fast though, isn't she?" Bunny asked not really expecting an answer, Jack could only nod as he watched the large spider walk under Bunny's chin along his neck, shuddering at her creepy looking movement. As the she spider walked along Bunny's arm back towards his paw, the Pooka turned and walked over towards a small flower patch and crouched down allowing his eight-legged friend to crawl off him into the shelter of the tall flowers.

He heard Jack give an audible shudder behind him. Bunny turned and stood up to face him, smirking and enjoying the look of discomfort on his friend's face.

"Ya better leave her alone now, she helps out around here, keeps bugs off my veggies and fruits." He said as he walked past Jack to return to what he was doing earlier.

Jack waited until Bunny was a ways past him before aiming his staff at the flowers the spider had just been released into, wanting to flash freeze the whole patch, spider included.

"Jack! Don't ya dare!" Bunny called sharply, without bothering to turn around

Jack sighed, that creepy looking spider was spared... For the time being.


End file.
